This R13 application requests a support for participation of state-of-the-art lecturers, tutorial lecturers, and young non-physician and physician scientists at the 15th International Symposium on Cells of the Hepatic Sinusoid to be held in Pasadena in 2010 in order to specifically promote the development of new experimental approaches, research careers, and collaborations in the areas of alcohol effects on hepatic sinusoidal cells and the pathogenesis of alcoholic liver disease (ALD). In particular, this grant will provide 20 travel awards for young scientists who wish to present abstracts on alcohol-related research and to interact with established investigators in hepatic sinusoidal cell biology for advancement of their career and research in this particular field which is becoming increasingly important for the understanding of the cellular basis of ALD. This meeting represents the sole and historical international meeting which gathers leading investigators in biology and crosstalk among different hepatic sinusoidal cell types from all around the world, and therefore is an ideal format in which cutting-edge discussions on potential implications of their science in ALD pathogenesis can be pursued and promoted. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alcoholic liver disease (ALD) is the most common organ damage and public health problem caused by alcohol abuse and alcoholism. This symposium represents a historically important international meeting intended to promote understanding of how different cell types in the liver interact to cause liver diseases such as ALD. Therefore, leaning and interactions of attendees facilitated by this symposium will lead to generation of new ideas, collaborations, and career growth which eventually lead to developments of new prevention and treatment strategies for liver diseases, particularly ALD.